


You’re My Favorite

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fisting, Fluff, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick’s in denial he enjoys Negan’s punishments until the other realizes that fact.





	You’re My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicLUVLiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicLUVLiv/gifts).



> Here you go sweetie, thanks for all the support and somehow getting me here. Maybe my next one will be more raw and dirty. One can dream and “holefully” it’s 2 fists!!!
> 
> **It’s here, at least for now.

“You have been so bad!” Negan brought the belt down on Rick’s naked ass. The man hadn’t listened about staying inside his own damn house while he made his rounds in Alexandria.

“One day I won’t have to discipline you because you will learn your lesson!” He spanked a cheek, the flesh ripened red at Negan’s assault. It was beautiful. The pale body shivering and abused made his dick twitch as he brought the belt down again.

“Mmm.”

Stopping mid air with his belt Negan’s eyes widened, it couldn’t be so. He brought the belt down with more force aiming between closed cheeks causing a larger moan to emerge. 

“Say it ain’t so Ricky.” Stalking to his front baby blues were now dark with desire. “You like this.”

Rick snapped out of it, his eyes turning bluer and less wet. 

“No why would I a grown man want this?” It was said with nervousness.

“Because I don’t think you’re seeing it as a punishment.”

“It is.” His voice calmed down but it was too late. 

Negan pushed Rick’s head up close to his dick and pet behind his ears. 

“Prove it.” 

Negan went to his ass once more delivering a strong smack. 

“Get Up!” 

It took plenty of energy from Rick and when he did his dick stood at full attention.

“I gotta say you’re wrong Rick.” 

Negan touched his groin making the man moan out. 

“Lying doesn't get you far. Bend over!” 

The authoritative tone sent a chill down Rick’s core, his dick started to drip as he bit his lips and bent down. 

“Count with me!”

Shivering Rick called out “one.”

The counting and harder strikes to his ass had his dick throbbing and he touched his slit letting out a sultry moan. 

“No! You count and hands off!” 

A thick puddle of precum dripped onto the concrete. 

“Twenty.” He shuddered, cumming on the chest he was bent over in a storage room. 

“Did you just cum from me spanking you?” 

He was grabbed roughly and Negan looked down and whistled.

“Well that is damn hot.”

“I uh..I didn’t cum.” Rick lied despite his creamy evidence. 

“Such a fucking liar.” Negan smirked and rubbed Rick’s ear. “You think that’s good? Imagine what I’m capable of with my hands, my dick.”

Rick wasn’t about to admit he thought of that several times with his hands wrapped around his hardness and even as he spilled over it was never enough.

“Come on. Admit you want the D!”

Freezing mid eyeroll Rick almost dropped to his knees. Negan had stripped down, his dick was only a little hard but already impressive.

“I knew you would like it baby.”

Rick did but he couldn’t admit that.

Negan locked eyes with him and smirked, stroking himself. Bead after bead of precum dripped out of his slit only for Negan to lather it across his shaft and jerk more. The wet strokes started to be the only noise between them until Rick moaned and touched his rapidly swelling cock.

“Bad boys don’t get to play Rick.”

Negan’s tone turned smoldering and he pulled Rick’s hand away. Their dicks touched, Rick had to reach out and grip Negan’s hip to keep standing.

“Just let that pride go and I’ll give you what you want.”

Negan cradled Rick’s other arm and leaned in, his curls were brushed back and then he was kissed. It was rough and bruising, his sore lips bitten and pulled into Negan’s mouth. Negan’s tongue wrapped around his and darted to the back of his mouth as spit mingled with his.

The need for oxygen became too much and Rick pulled back to pant, his puffs of air hitting Negan’s plump lips.

He didn’t fight it when Negan turned him around and he fell heavily back into the chest. Negan spat into his hands and smeared it to Rick’s hole, adding more and opening him up.

Rick let out a whine halfway between a cry of pain and pleasure when a finger pushed in and prodded hissing at a second finger plunging into his virgin hole.

“Damn Rick so tight and here I thought you played around.”

Rick fumed at the familiar pop of a bottle.

“Are you serious? You had that the entire time?”

He went to turn but slick poured down his inner cheeks, Negan rubbed it into his hole fingering him unrushed and he gasped at three fingers working in and brushing against something that stole his breath. 

“I’ve found it! Now it’s time for some real freaky deaky!” 

Negan pulled back his fingers just to add another at the next slink in. The thrusts were rushed, his prostate ignored at length just to be rubbed against slowly here and there. He was so close and whimpered when Negan grabbed his throbbing erection and squeezed forbidding it’s release.

“Not yet.” Negan commanded.

Rick’s chin hit the chest it was laying upon when Negan pushed his ass up more and fingered him deeper, pulling his walls apart to expose his gape.

“Damn Rick you’re so pink and moist.”

It was too much, Negan sucked on his rim and licked in, running his tongue inside in long torturous laps. As if knowing that Negan grabbed Rick’s limp hand and brought it to his swollen cock.

“If you cum you’re going to regret it.” Negan promised.

Rick grabbed himself just like Negan did before hoping it helped because he didn’t want Negan’s threat to become a reality.

He seeped, his dick painfully erect as Negan kept eating him out, stretching his ass out further as he dived in with a with a wicked tongue and scissoring digits, he moaned when the tip of his walls were touched gingery and he was spread out even further by Negan’s hands.

The painful prying turned arousing again as Negan started to plunge his fingers in, all of them sliding back and forth in a steady rhythm. Negan took his hand away and stroked his dick slowly, using his precum to ease his slide. Rick shivered when Negan’s knuckles brushed along his walls sliding in further.

“Negan.” Rick hissed then moaned out, Negan’s hand started to open him deeper.

Sweat drenched down his face and he squeezed his dick harder at the base, his ass was slapped hard and Negan pushed in more.

The gratifying ache of being split open made his precum soak onto the chest, his pubic hair a mess of his substance as he realized Negan was fisting him. Negan's whole hand pulled in and out repeatedly, he pushed Rick down as he fisted him and more lube was added. The squelching would make him laugh if he could stop blushing from the welcomed assault.

“Fuck Rick you just take and you take don’t you? All this time I just thought it was my talking you would take and my tirade but you would take it all wouldn’t you? And thank me for it.”

Rick stayed quiet but the words didn’t hurt, only made him more turned on, he groaned out when Negan pulled his fist back and circled his rim playing there lightly before pushing back in hard and fast, knuckles scraping against Rick’s nub, he started to tear up because he knew he couldn't take it anymore. His dick was begging to let go, it was red and engorged, Rick looked down knowing he didn’t have long.

“Shh baby I gotcha.”

Negan took his dick and jerked it softly, pushing his fist in and out as he worked both sides of him with even tandem. His thumb slid across Rick’s slit smearing his natural slick down his shaft and he bounced his balls before flicking his wrist harder. As thoroughly coated walls squelched Rick cried out Negan’s name coming hard once more.

“I love how you just said my name.” Negan cooed.

He pulled his hand out and watched Rick’s hole greedily clench down on air as he jerked himself hard. Placing a firm hold on the dip of Rick’s back he coated his cheeks with his seed.

Rick expected lots of things to happen now, most of it being Negan’s next cruel words and actions but he turned his head to see Negan pouring bottled water onto his scarf and wiping him clean. The tyrant dressed first but helped Rick stand on wobbly feet and Rick laughed as he stepped into boxers that Negan leaned down to help him into.

Each piece of his clothing was put on him again by tender hands that then held his face close and pierced him with soft glowing eyes. 

“You're my favorite.” Negan whispered with a bite of his lip and a calm, relieved smile.

The kiss was gentle, more of a peck then his hand held and inspected before being littered in kisses.

“It will get better I promise.”

Being a deputy sheriff Rick knew liars, saw it down to their soul. Negan was one damn big liar but what he saw now was raw honesty and he felt himself breath, a way he hadn’t since the prison fell.

“I’ll see you next week and I’ll bring some pineapple.” Negan said.

It was Rick’s favorite but he never told Negan that. 

That afternoon Negan left but his brother Daryl was back by his side.

He knew then that things had changed for the better and he was indeed Negan’s favorite.


End file.
